


Requiem of the Guilty

by TheSocialExperiment



Category: Homestuck, Hs - Fandom, Sadstuck - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gen, dude gets cut in half, i mean c'mon it's eridan, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSocialExperiment/pseuds/TheSocialExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know, I was just thinking about how eridan wouldn't die immediately after getting cut in half...so I do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem of the Guilty

Your name is Eridan Ampora and there are certain things you don't understand. You don't understand why she likes Sol. You don't understand why you're the prince of hope. You don't understand why she cut off your moirallegiance. You don't understand why you're being forced to play this game. You don't understand WHY SHE CHOSE HIM OVER YOU. You don't understand socks with sandals. What even. You don't understand why she defends the land dwellers. You don't understand them at all. 

 

They sat there, whispering and giggling on that stupid horn pile. Why did we even have a horn pile? What's the point? But anyway. They sat there, heads together and hands intertwined. It pissed you off. 

You paced back and forth. It pissed you off more than you'd like to admit. 

'Who was he, brushing her hair out of her face and smiling as she blushed?! He has no right!' You thought as you pulled out your wand. It was time to teach him a lesson. But first. You needed to give her one more chance. Just one. After all, you two were royalty. You belonged together. 

Who does this low blood think he is, disrespecting you? You silence him. 

Who does she think she is, saying she has to stop you? You sigh. 

Oh Fef...You gave her your chance. Now it's time to make this low blood pay. He called for a round two. You gladly oblige. 

The duel was short. You smiled as he was thrown against the wall. Knockout. Fef rushed up to him, thinking he was dead. 

Now she was pissed. She turned to face you, trident armed and ready. There was only hate in her eyes. Your friendship with her was truly over. 

"There is no hope, princess," you think. She sought only vengeance. So you shot her through the heart with your white magic.

And she fell. She fell in slow motion, fuchsia blood gushing out of the hole in her chest. A few horns honked as her body settled on the pile. And that was that.

Kan stared, disbelief in her eyes. You were just thanking her for having faith in you not more than 10 minutes ago. And you stared her down. The Prince of Hope knows when hope is lost. 

And you saw your opportunity. The Matriorb was sitting there. 

"Eridan, Don't Do It," she pleaded. "It's Our Only Hope. Please, You Said You Owed Me For Trusting In You. Don't Do This." 

One flick of your wrist and any chance of hope was now splattered on the floor of this stupid floating rock. 

A chainsaw revved up. You killed her too. This was it. You killed the love of your life...and you were alone. Painfully alone. 

You ran from the scene, the scent of blood starting to get to you, along with Kar's annoying sniffling. You were no prince of hope. Along with the mother grub pod in Kan's hand, you killed the hope of the resurrection of your race. 

And you killed the love of your life. She died with hate for you in her heart. You fled from her body, guilt crashing over you. 

 

Kan caught up to you while you were facing the idiot Gam and Godtiered Vris, that meddlesome Jade blooded troll. How was she even alive?

She kicked Gam off the cliff and sucker punched Vris. She was furious. And very much alive. Why was her skin glowing? 

She broke your wand. Her chainsaw cut through you in slow motion, even slower than your white magic cutting through Fef. 

She left you there in two pieces. Violet blood puddled around you and your vision got blurry. So this was it. The Prince of Hope, dying hated and alone. 

 

A soft voice drifted through the air. You'd never heard this song before, but it felt so familiar. 

"I'm not a perfect person..."

She used to bring you cuttlefish. She had one of every color. They followed her around. She was their caretaker, but really they just loved the queen of the sea. 

"There's many things I wish I didn't do..."

Her smile would light up the sea. It was so beautiful and sincere. She truly wanted to take care of everyone and for us all to be happy. 

"But I continue learning..."

Her laugh was pretty obnoxious. It was loud and perfectly fitting for her, ringing out like a dolphin's call underwater. 

"I never meant to do those things to you..."

She was kind, kinder than anyone you'd ever met. You could see it in the soft expression of anyone that spoke of her. 

"And so I have to say before I go..."

You remember when you first met the heiress. It was morning, the sun just touching over the waves. 

"That I just want you to know..."

You were sitting on the beach, cape torn from other sea dwellers mocking you. You had to fight back. They didn't like you, and you them. 

"I've found a reason for me..."

She wiped the blood off your mouth and the tears from your eyes. She helped you up and offered a proposition. 

"To change who I used to be..."

She offered you a fresh start and the beginning of your moirallegiance with her. You accepted. 

"A reason to start over new..."

And so began the beginning of your flushed feelings for the heiress of Alternia. 

"and the reason is you..."

And she was dead, laying on the ground in her own pink blood, and it was your fault. 

So you closed your eyes. The pain was fading away. You embraced your death. A memory opened in one of the dream bubbles. But it wasn't yours. It was hers. 

 

There she stood, blinking as she held her hands over her heart...or where she heart should've been. She blinked away the fuchsia tears in her eyes. She saw you and smiled sadly as she turned away. 

You ruined it all. The reason for her tears was you. She couldn't even look at you. Your clothes were stained with your violet blood. This is how you ended and this is how you'll stay. 

"Oh little prince hopeless...you really fucked it up this time, didn't you, my dear?"

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it. I'm done. My life is now completely homestuck trash.


End file.
